


Insomnia

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Just a drabble I came up with while watching SVU with my s/o - inspired by the episode (17.21) Assaulting Reality where Rollins & Carisi are watching the reality dating show, Heart’s Desire. I figured if SVU land could have a fake reality show, they probably have a fictional SVU type show too. Insomnia makes for one cranky Barba.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Insomnia

Rafael entered the apartment you two shared together. Having worked until very late, he didn’t expect you to be waiting for him. Sure enough, the lights were off and the apartment was seemingly quiet. Setting down his briefcase, he went through the pile of mail on the small table adjacent to the door.

Rafael loosened the knot on his tie and headed towards the bedroom. He was surprised when he saw the light was on through the gap between the floor and the door. He opened the door and found you engrossed on what was happening on the television.

“Cariño, why are you awake? It’s late,” Rafael questioned.

“Rafael, you’re home!” you greeted him brightly. “I couldn’t sleep so I am watching Sex Crimes,” you explained. “There’s a marathon and this episode, the cops are trying to find this missing—“

“That show? Y/N how many times have I told you that show is completely off base and not at all what I or the team, the real SVU does.” Rafael sighed in annoyance.

“I know, but it’s so good,” you whined. “Plus,” you added for good measure with a wink, “that actor who plays the ADA is a hottie.”

Rafael turned towards the television. “Him?” he asked incredulously. “What do you see in him?”

“Uh, everything. The eyes, the smile, the one-liners. The actual procedures may be off base but they make up for it with the eye candy,” you shrugged.

“I just wish for once someone would invoke their right to a lawyer right away,” Rafael replied, rolling his eyes.

“But then it wouldn’t make for good TV,” you replied. You tilted your head at your boyfriend. “Are you jealous Rafael Barba?” You asked with a smirk, your arms crossing your chest.

“No!” Rafael replied quickly, now unbuttoning his shirt. “Not at all,” he added for good measure.

“You’re totally jealous, oh my God,” you chuckled.

Rafael ignored you, changing into his sleep bottoms. He walked into the master bathroom and came out, brushing his teeth. He paused and looked at you, “Is it almost over? I need to try to sleep.” Rafael hated having a television in the bedroom but it was the concession he made when you moved in with him, something about how the TV in the background helped you sleep.

“Yes,” you replied, your brows furrowed. You climbed from under the sheets and sat on your heels. Rafael nodded and went back to the bathroom. You heard him spit and the sink turn on. Moments later, he returned and climbed into bed.

“Rafael, you’re not mad, are you?” You asked, snuggling close to him. Rafael opened his mouth to reply but closed it.

“Rafa, come on,” you shook his arm. “Just because I think that actor is hot, doesn’t mean I find you any less hot. You’re still my favorite ADA.”

“That show is just trash, I can’t believe it’s still on,” Rafael replied. He rubbed his face. “It’s late, I am going to turn the light off.” Rafael turned to give you a quick kiss on the lips and then reached over to turn off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness save for the glare of the television. “Love you Y/N. You should try to sleep.”

“Love you too Rafa,” you replied snuggling closer to him. A few minutes passed, but you weren’t anymore tired.

“Rafa? Amor, are you asleep?” you whispered, turning to face him. You stroked small circles in his chest hair. Rafael grumbled something incoherent.

“Rafaaaelll, I can’t sleep,” you whined.

“Have you tried shutting your eyes?” Rafael mumbled.

“Come on, wake up. Maybe you can help me burn off some energy,” you replied suggestively, your hand now moving further south of his chest.

“I’m awake, I am up,” Rafael replied with a half yawn. You moved your hand and placed it on his hardening member. “I’ll say,” you replied with a smirk.

Rafael turned to turn the lamp on but you grabbed his arm. “Leave it off, we can use the light from the TV.”

“You want to have sex to Sex Crimes?” Rafael asked, a brow raised.

“Oh my God, it’s not like that. Just whatever, we don’t need the extra light,” you explained, climbing on top of Rafael. Rafael looked up at you, and played with the hem of the shirt.

You reached down and tugged the shirt off, tossing it to the floor. It landed in a heap at the foot of the bed. You smirked once more. “Now, let me show you, what you do to me.”

•Fin•


End file.
